


Running on Numbers

by littlebigtec12



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Bombs, Drinking, Multi, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebigtec12/pseuds/littlebigtec12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a close call mission, Red Leader is sent a letter that is threatening him and his army by a strange and anonymous man. This man then sends someone over to Red Leader, who just so happens to be an old friend of Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This being my first fanfiction for Eddsworld, I really hope you like it.

One. Two Three. And Four.  
Five. Six. Seven. And Eight.  
Nine. Ten… 

Ten seconds I counted. I was pointing my hand in the air, my gun, apart of me now. A wild smirk was on my face, a big, evil smirk. I felt like a maniac, like I had all the power in the world. I was trapped in this room. I was stuck. I was out. No. Help.

One. Two.. Two hours ago I was given a mission by Paul. Three. Four.. Four days ago I got more weapons for my army. Five. Five men dead at my feet. Six.. Seven.. Seven times I had to count the bullets in my guns. My counting is going to my head, my blood dripping from my chin, mixed with my tears. My gun is dropped, my gun is out of bullets. Eight. 

Tom grabs my hand, the one that seems to be stuck over my head. He holds it tight, his black eyes giving me a sense that he’s worried. Maybe a bit drunk, who knows. He takes out his flask, no surprise he’s carrying that around, and puts it in my hands.

“Drink Tord, the pain will go away faster that way”, he tells me as I stare down at the flask. It smells like whiskey, which is what is probably in the dirty flask. I bring the flask to my lips, taking a long swig from the alcohol. My eyes are closed now, seven seconds. I finish the whiskey, taking the flask away from my lips and into Tom's hands. I look at the dead bodies. Five. All laying at my feet. I said that already. How many times did I say that? 

Two.

Tom grabs my shoulders and shakes me, causing me to look at him with a sense of anger and hatred. My head is actually pounding from drinking that whiskey. I couldn’t help but feel a wave of anxiety as Tom stops and looks me dead in the eye through his black ones. 

“We’re gonna head home. Nobody is gonna hear about anything. Paul and Patryk are bringing a helicopter over to a landing zone not far from here. We leave through there. Red Leader.” He says, letting go of my shoulders, but putting my arm around his so he can carry me. I wouldn’t be able to walk in this state, and he knew that well. He looked at me, then away, carrying me, and I was somewhat liking every second of it. The way he blinked every couple seconds. Ten. His perfect face. A Ten. His arms and body. Ten. His short stubble on his chin. Ten. Blue Leader was a perfect leader, and I’m glad to have this man helping me command a whole army. 

You see, before Blue Leader, before Tom, it was just Patryk, Paul, and I. We were planning on taking over the world, one town at a time. It was difficult since when we first started, it was just us three, no one else. Then as we conquered more and more land, we got more people who wanted to join our little army. It expanded. We got bigger and stronger. Someday, we could be able to take over Britain, but right now we’re stuck in Norway, my home country. I thought it would be great to stay at home for awhile, it seemed right. As we expanded, the other big countries caught onto us, and our plans were ruined.

We’ve been working as a bigger secret to the world, since if we get caught again we could be arrested and killed. I’m not really worried about that since our army can totally annihilate them, but at the same time it could end up with innocent people, most of whom will totally accept us as their rulers, killed and traumatized. When Tom entered the mix, I changed a bit, even though he was just as crazy as me. When I met him, he was a target given to me by Patryk, saying that he was a big problem and we should take him out. Permanently. 

Thomas was a huge threat to us at the time, for he knew about us and my two buddies thought he would spill to the government. He never did.

“Tord, you still with me or are you with the alcohol?” He asked me, getting me out of the past. I noticed we were outside now, so I tapped his shoulder, feeling 100x better than I did earlier. I fixed my uniform, dusting it a bit, and grabbed my gun from Tom, who had it over his shoulder in his hand. 

“I’m good. Did you get any trouble while I was out?” I asked him, proceeding down the trail we were on. We were close to the landing zone, our rendezvous with Paul and Patryk. Those two gay wads. 

“Nah, we pretty much killed them all.” He shook his flask, hearing nothing. “Some did escape, those cowards.”

I patted my pockets, then glared at Tom. I held out my open palm.

“Give me some ammo and my cigar.” I almost yelled, I would’ve yelled at him if he took my Hentai magazines though. I’d kill him.

“Fine. Here.” He holds out the cigar and I bite down on the end. He takes out a lighter and lights it for me, and I take a long puff of my cigar. He puts the cigar back in his pocket and puts his hands in his pockets.

“Ammo too.” I said, still holding out my hand. Instead of ammo, I get a kiss on my palm, and a smirk on Blue Leaders face. I feel my face heating up and I look forward, walking in step with my partner. I hear him chuckle as I feel bullets being put into my hand.

“Have fun with those, you could shove them up your ass.” He said, giving me a smirk. 

“Oh shut up.” I tell him, reloading my gun. I hear the sound of a chopper above us, and I catch myself watching it. It doesn’t look like one of ours, could it be some trouble? I looked at Tom, and I saw him with a serious look on his face, and his gun in his hands now. A rifle. He was holding it tightly, prepared to shoot anything that could be or is a threat. We were walking toward the landing zone earlier, but now with a unknown chopper in the air, we picked up the pace. We started to run toward the landing zone. Our rendezvous. 

What if Paul and Patryk were there, they could be in trouble. For once in a good while, I was worried about those two idiots. They messed up alot, but at least they get the job done. 

As we got closer, we could hear the gunshots. Trouble. Big trouble. Tom and I picked up the pace, and he pulled on his goggles, taking out a little lazer. I built it for him when he joined me, a thank you gift. It burns the victim badly, 3rd degree burns. You don’t be on the opposite end of Thomas.  
The gunshots were getting louder and louder, yelling was being heard also. We finally made it to the zone, and ducked behind cover. A bush actually. We stayed hidden and looked at the situation in front of us. 

Paul had blood on his left arm. He got hit. He was still shooting at the enemy, Patryk was firing at the enemy ahead of him also. Patryk looked fine, but he knew they were outnumbered. It was two to five. That Helicopter Tom and I saw, it was reinforcements. This is bad, they will die if we don’t jump in now. At the same time though, a thought was running through my head.

How the hell did Paul and Patryk get here? 

“Tord, here.” Tom handed me ammo, and I reloaded my rifle and revolver. He did the same with his weapons. He held his lazer tightly, and looked at me, taking off his goggles. “Be ready for anything that’s about to happen. This will be a quick fight if we’re lucky, so let's do this sunshine.”

With a small nod, I stood up from our hiding spot and started shooting at the enemy.

One.

Two.

Three. Three fell dead to my bullets. I ended their lives quickly, which caused me to smirk. I loved this life. Tom took the time to run to Paul’s aid and check his arm from behind his cover. I watched Blue leader help Paul, I was getting somewhat distracted. I looked at Patryk, who was still shooting, but smiling for he knew he now had backup. I ran toward them, firing my gun more, hitting a fourth guy, but not killing him. Lucky. 

“Sir! We can take their helicopter! Me and Paul kinda crashed ours.” Patryk said, sitting behind cover, giving me a nervous smile.

“You fuckers! What were you doing?! Blowing eachother?!” I yelled, sitting next to him, checking the bullets in my rifle. He blushed madly at my comment, and was trying to figure out something to say when something hit the floor. I stared at the grenade, frozen.

Ten. Nine. Eight.

A hand and toss later, it explodes by the enemy, killing the rest of them. Tom smirked, glad his toss wasn’t horrible this time. He sucks at throwing, let me tell you.  
“Come on Tord! Let’s get outta here!” Tom yelled, as he hopped on the enemy chopper, Paul and Patryk right behind him. I got on also, just as Patryk sat down in the pilot seat and started the helicopter. Paul stayed in back, so Tom got in the copilot seat. I stayed with Paul of course and looked at his arm. It was now covered in bandages, but still bleeding. I watched as he used that arm and his hand to grab a cigarette and place it between his teeth. He lights it and blows smoke, getting more and more relaxed. 

I reached up for my cigar, but realized that it dropped when we were fighting. Damn it. That was the only cigar I had on me too. I stared out the window, watching the clouds go by us, or us going past them. I find myself counting them, going onto thirteen. Paul pats my shoulder with his good hand. 

“I’m sorry sir. We didn’t mean to crash land like that. Red Leader, we didn’t do anything, it was just a malfunction in the engine and..” I cut him off.

“It’s ok Paul. I’m mad, but you guys still did good. And besides, you’re injured you big, hairy beast.” I said, giving him a small smirk, a friendly one at its best honestly. He chuckled and smiled, and holds out a cigarette.

“Want one?” He asks. “I noticed you dropped a cigar, so I thought you might want something to smoke on our way home.”

I take the cigarette, and smile a bit.

“Takk.” I said, Norwegian being one of the languages I share with my men, and lit the cigarette.

____

I walked inside the beat up house we owned for the four of us. Paul talking with Patryk quietly, whispering. What were they talking about?

“Come on Tord, let's get outta these uniforms.” Tom said, walking to the room we shared. I followed him in, taking off my blue, overcoat, but keeping my red hoodie on. I lay my rifle and revolver on the bed, and take off my combat boots. Tom has already finished taking off his uniform himself, and sighed. I smirked, leaving the room. Then I felt someone, Tom, pulling me back and placing his lips on mine really quick. I kissed back gently, my face heating up. He’s the one to pull away, patting my head. I was shorter than him, so he does everything to make fun of that. 

When Tom joined us, we became closer than ever before. We ended up getting together and becoming a thing. It made us happy, even though we hated each other in the beginning. Paul and Patryk were just happy that they weren’t the only gays in the house. They kinda found it funny. And speaking of Patryk..

“Sir, someone left this on the table.” Patryk said, handing me an envelope. He looked worried. He looked scared.

“Does anybody have a key to this house?” Tom asks. I shake my head. We’re the only ones with keys. I walk to the living room, envelope in hand, and sit down on the couch. Tom is next to me in a second. Patryk on the other side. Paul walks in too, silent. I open the envelope and take out a dirty piece of paper, a letter.

 

Dear Red Leader,  
We know who you are. You may have gotten out of the Government’s reach, but not ours. You fucked with the wrong people, so your people are gonna pay. Expect a visit from one of my boys in the next 48 hours, and I suggest you don’t kill him. He’s important to one of you.

From,  
Your Enemy

I looked at the envelope, putting down the letter. I frown, finding nothing else in the envelope. 

“What does this mean, sir?” Paul asked, looking at the letter. 

“It means we’re in trouble.” I tell him. 

“We’re under a threat.” Tom said, and for once in my life. I felt scared for my men.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is wrote in third person, just a little heads up in case you wonder why its worded differently and such.

“There’s 24 hours left Pat. What’s the plan when the guy arrives?” Paul asked Patryk. They were in the room that they share together, Tom and Tord are out of the house. Patryk is laying on the bed reading a book, and Paul is next to Patryk, playing on his little game boy.

“Red Leader said to just keep the guy here. Keep an eye on him.” Patryk said, looking at Paul. “Are you nervous?”

“No. I feel like this guy might be a threat, but it's two against one, we stand a big chance against him.” Paul said, smirking, still looking at the game boy. Patryk couldn’t help but smile at Paul, at his boyfriend. Paul puts his game boy down and grabs his pack of cigarettes, flinching from the pain in his bandaged arm. Patryk now gave Paul a worried look.

“You alright?” Patryk asked, even though he knew what Paul was gonna say.

“I’m fine Pat, really. I’m just. Gonna go get some more painkillers.” Paul said, and got up from the bed, leaving the room. Patryk closed his book and stared at the empty doorway, sighing. He was worried about Paul, of how his boyfriend was kinda distant for the past day or two. 

Was something wrong?

He layed down on his back now, staring at the ceiling in his room.

Is Paul alright?

With this in mind, Patryk got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. He stood in the doorway, as he say Paul swallow the painkillers, and making a whining noise. He hated taking those pills. Paul then walked to the fridge and grabbed a soda, humming. Patryk was about to walk forward when there was a knock on the door, causing Paul to turn around and look at him. Paul sighed and walked forward, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. 

“I got it.” Patryk said, giving Paul a small peck on the cheek before walking to the door. He grabs a gun, a small pistol, and puts it in his pants, hiding it with his shirt. He opens the door and looks at the man before him, who looks to be very small. Maybe smaller than Red Leader, or maybe the same height. 

The man had short hair that somewhat covered his eyes, and his face gave an expression of nervousness. This man was wearing a suit, black and white with a light green tie, and he had brown eyes. He was looking past Patryk, not daring to look at the taller man. 

“Hello. You must be the guy, right?” Paul asked, standing next to Patryk. The man nodded. He was shy. 

“Paul, should we let him in?” Patryk asked, taking out the gun, causing the man to back up a bit. Paul and Patryk both shared a questionable look with each other, wondering why the man was already scared of them.

“Yea, just have him sit on couch.” Paul said, walking back inside. “I’ll contact Red Leader.”

“Alright.” Patryk said, watching his boyfriend walk away, then turned his attention back to the man outside. “Come on in.” 

The man nodded again and walked past Patryk slowly, eyeing the gun. He takes a seat on the couch, and starts whispering things to himself. Patryk doesn’t understand him. 

“You want anything to drink?” Patryk asked the man.

“Cola.” The man said his first word since arriving there, and it was very soft and quiet. Patryk heard him though, nodding and walking to the kitchen, getting the cola from the fridge. He stared at the cola for a couple seconds, then walked over to the man. He was still sitting the same way, and Patryk thought he would’ve been walking around the room. Yet there he was, on the couch. Patryk walks over to the man, handing him the can of cola, giving a small smile. The man took the can and gave a shy, little smile. 

“My name is Patryk, what’s your name?” Patryk asked.

“Edward, but p-people just call me E-Edd.” Edd said, stuttering. Patryk sat next to Edd, smiling. Patryk felt alert.

“Edward is a nice name.”

“So is Patryk.” Edd said, a blush appearing.

“You flirting with me now?” Patryk asked, chuckling a bit.

“N-No! I’m sorry. I’m n-not here to f-flirt with you.” Edd said, scratching his palm a bit. “I’m supposed to threaten you. S-Shoot you. Maybe kill you. I c-can’t.” Patryk frowned, confused. Edd turned his head away and started talking to himself, thinking Patryk wouldn’t hear. “I don’t want t-to kill anybody, but Eduardo said I h-had to. W-What do I do?” 

“First of all, calm down Edd. Second, I wouldn’t want to do anything stupid, or I will have to kill you myself.” Patryk said, making Edd turn around and stare at his serious expression. It was at that point that Paul walked in, holding up his revolver, aiming it at Edd. He heard Edd too. Edd looked scared, then pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it at Paul. Paul caught it and opened his palm. 

5 seconds.

4 seconds.

Paul tossed the tiny device, not seeing the countdown. He tossed it behind him and walked forward.

1.

Boom.  
__

Tord and Tom were driving home, Tom touching his sore nose.

“That guy packed a punch, let me tell you.” He told Tord, giving a small smirk. It was night, around 9 pm, and they had just gotten off the phone with Paul. The man was there, and so here they were, ten minutes away. They were already on their way home when Paul called, so they weren’t far. Tord stopped at a stop sign and looked up, seeing smoke.

“Tom, is that smoke?” 

“I think that is.” Tom looked at Tord. “Isn’t our house in that direction?”

Tord paused for a second, sharing a glance with Tom. He then stepped down on the gas, speeding down the street. Tom was holding onto Tord’s arm tightly with one hand, anger and fear running over them. Tord passes stop lights and almosts crashes a couple times, but they get home fast and quick. They see a whole part of it, blown apart, and only a very little bit is standing. They have 10 minutes to find Paul and Patryk before the police arrive. 

Tom and Tord get out the car quickly and run into the rubble, moving it around.

“PAUL! PATRYK!” Tord yelled, pulling more rubble out and tossing it. He sees a hand poking out near him, and he runs to it, moving the rubble. He moves it enough to find a face. 

Paul.

“I FOUND PAUL!” Tord yelled at Tom, who was pulling someone out also. It was Edd. Tom stared at the mysterious man, he didn’t know him. Tord pulled Paul out, dragging him out. Paul started coughing, his arm bleeding again. He opened his eyes slowly, staring up at his boss. 

“Red Leader?” He said weakly. Tord dragged Paul to the car and put him in.

“It’s gonna be ok Paul, I promise. I promise..” Tord said, sadness filling him now. Paul let tears fall, and cried. 

“Patryk…”

“We’re still looking for him. We’ll find him.” Tord said, and ran back, Paul’s sobs getting quiet.

Tord passed Tom, who was carrying Edd to the car. Tord glared at Edd, but Tom was stroking the unconscious man’s hair. Tord walked back into the rubble, hearing sirens in the distance. 

Three minutes.

He had three minutes, maybe less. He started moving quickly, moving all the rubble he can. That’s when he saw a color, his favorite at best. Red. He ran to it and touched it, finding out it was liquid. Blood. He moved the rubble enough to find a person lying on his stomach. Patryk. 

“I found Patryk..” He said to no one, but himself. He pulled Patryk out, and used his strength to pick him up and jog to the car. Paul moves to the middle, next to Edd. Tord places Patryk next to Paul, and Paul right away stares at Patryk, looking guilty.

Patryk was bleeding, and still unconscious along with Edd. His back was covered with blood and cuts and black. From the blast no doubt.

Tord looked at Tom, watching him stroking Edd’s cheek. He was whispering something, then he stopped, looked at Tord, then backed out and closed the door. Tord closes the door on his side and gets into the driver's seat. He starts the car, staying silent as Tom got in and relaxed a bit, though tense. Tord drives down the street, looking forward. As they move down the street and turn, police arrive at the scene. Tord drives, and glances back at Paul for a second.

Paul had pulled off Edd’s suit, the jacket, and put it on Patryk’s back to stop the bleeding. Paul was sobbing silently, burying his face in Patryk’s hair.

“I’m sorry.. I’m so sorry Pat.” He said, his sobbing getting loud. Tord hated seeing his men like that, looking weak, but he couldn’t blame him. He knows he would be just like Paul if something happened to Tom. Hell, Tom would be like that if something happened to him. Speaking of Tom..

“Hey Tom, may I ask you a question?” Tord asked his partner.

“Sure.” Tom said.

“Why did you stroke his cheek?” Tord asked, referring to Edd.

“It’s a long story..” 

“Well we have a long ride ahead of us.” 

“Just leave it be, and it’s not gonna be a long ride, just 30 minutes.” Tom said, crossing his arms. He stared out the window, watching the scenes pass by. Tord bit his lip, trying not to yell, but he was curious and getting angry.

“Tell me.” Tord said. “What’s so special about that man?”

“Remember how the letter stated that the person coming was important to one of us?” 

Tord stayed silent, but nodded.

“Well, this man is important to me.” Tom said. “His name is Edd, I grew up with him.” 

“Anything else?” Tord asked, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly now.

“He..” Tom froze, afraid to say the next line. There’s no holding back now, Tord had him in a corner. “He’s knows about our army. I told him when I found out.” 

Tord stayed silent. Tom lied. He fucking lied. He said he didn't tell anybody.

For the rest of the ride, the only sound inside the car was Paul’s sobs of apology.


	3. Chapter 3

He lied, why would Tom lie to him. 

They were now in Sweden, in a safe house Tord purchased years ago, but was never used. It was just like their house in Norway, but this one had more guns and gear for all of them. Tord was sitting on the couch in this safe house, silent, smoking a cigar. Paul was in a room with Patryk, keeping watch on his boyfriend. Tom was with Edd in another room. Edd was still unconscious.

‘There’s a cell downstairs’ Tord thought to himself. ‘I can put Edd in there.’

“Hey Tord.” Tom said, walking into the room. Tord stayed silent, blowing smoke. “Can you talk to me? Say something?” 

“You lied.” Tord said. “You lied to me.”

“I told you I wouldn’t tell the government, you didn’t say anything about my friends Tord.”

“Yes I did, and now we have your FRIEND, working for the fucking enemy!”

“I DIDN’T KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!”

“WELL IT DID!” Tord stood up and walked over to Tom. “It happened, your friend is with the enemy, with people who want to kill us.”

“He’s a good person.”

“We have to kill him.”

“No.”

“I dare you to look Paul in the face and tell him that the person who got Patryk hurt is gonna be let off scot free, all because Edd is your friend.” Tord clenched his fists, getting more angry. 

“Let’s just talk to Edd, I know him well enough to get him to talk to me.”

“What if he doesn’t talk?”

“Then he doesn’t talk, but he will. I have ways.”

“So do I, so hope to Jehovah that we don’t go to my ways Thomas.” And with that, Tord left the room, leaving Tom there to think.

 

Paul sat against the wall, he was listening to Red Leader and Blue Leader.

“Blue Leader wouldn’t do that.” Paul said to himself, stroking his arm. “He wouldn’t save that man. That man who almost killed.. Who hurt…” Paul hugged his knees, holding back his tears and anger. He wouldn’t cry again, he hated crying, even if no one saw him. He wasn’t gonna look weak. 

“Hello?”

Paul turned his head to see Edd standing there, looking at Paul. Looking at his arm.

“What do you want?”

“To t-talk.” Edd said, sitting next to Paul. Paul moved away a bit, acting like a child.

“I thought you were unconscious.” 

“I w-was, but I woke up.” Edd looked at Paul. “W-Where am I?”

“Classified info. So don’t ask again or I’ll break your fucking face.” Paul glanced at Edd, seeing him getting scared.

“I’m sorry about Patryk.”

“How do you know his name?!”

“He t-told me, just like I t-told him mine.” Edd said, looking away from Paul after his short outburst.

“What’s your name?”

“Edward, people call m-me Edd.” 

“Who do you work for?”

“I c-can’t tell you. You’re supposed to be d-dead.” 

“That’s why you had the bomb.”

“I didn’t w-want to activate it, I would’ve died with y-you.”

“Well. We’re not dead, but if my boyfriend ends up dead or hurt again.” Paul looks at Edd, taking out a cigarette. “I’ll kill you myself.” 

Edd nodded, looking more scared. He didn’t want to be here, and he sure as hell didn’t want to die. Paul looked away from Edd, lighting the cigarette, then scratching the stubble on his face. He stood up and walked back to Patryk’s room, not looking back at Edd. He walks past Tord, who glances at him. A look of pity on his face. They both keep walking, but Tord stops in front of Edd. He looks down the hall, staring at nothing in general. He’s blowing smoke, hands in the pockets of his dirty jeans.

“Listen Edward, you’re safe as long as Tom’s around. If you do anything stupid, you’ll end up hurt. Badly. Tom can hate me all he wants, but there’s no changing my mind about you. I don’t trust you.” Tord said, smirking an evil smirk, now looking at Edd. His eyes were tinted with evil, and Edd felt weak and small against it.

“T-Tom? H-He’s here?” Edd asked, with a small emotion of happiness. He hasn’t seen Tom in almost 5 years. He thought he had..

“We had to make him disappear, so he can join us. Join me.” Tord said, his smirk turning to a frown. 

“H-He hated you guys… He wanted to t-turn you in… for money.” 

“I know. He told me.”

Edd stayed silent, hearing footsteps, hoping that it wasn’t Paul. It wasn’t.

“Edd. You’re awake.” Tom said, walking over and kneeling next to Edd. “Let’s head back to the room, you need rest.”

“I thought y-you hated these guys, you wanted money.” Edd said, getting up slowly.

“I know, I know, but people change, and so do their thoughts.” Tom held Edd’s arm, and pulled him lightly, having him walk. They walk back to the room, Edd feeling a sense of. Shame. And sadness. As they were walking away, Tord pulled out his phone. He pulled up one of the only numbers on the phones.

It ringed on the other end. After a couple rings, his call got picked up.

“Hello chap!” A man on the other end said in a happy tone.

“Hey Matthew, I need a package.” Tord said quietly, walking to an area where no one will hear him.

“Like what?” Matthew said.

“Guns, big ones that could blow your face off.”

“You don’t get to shoot my face! My face is a national treasure!”

“Whatever Matt, just get me what I want.”

“Explosives sound good?”

“Hell yea, big bombs are better than guns. And Matt?”

“Yes Tord?”

“Don’t put a picture of your face in the package again, it gets annoying.”

“Aww alright, see you soon.”

Tord hung up, looking behind him. No one there, but he felt like he was being watched anyway. Whatever. 

He walked to the room he shared with Tom, to find it empty.

‘Tom took Edd to the basement after all?’ Tord thought, sitting on the bed. He takes off his shirt, leaving only his shorts on, and lays back. He lets his head rest on a pillow, and he lets his eyes close. 

 

Tom closed the door to the cell, looking bothered.

“I’m sorry about this Edd, but Tord will have a fit if I don’t put you here.” 

Edd just nodded, sitting on the bed in that tiny cell.

“So, who do you work for?” Tom asked, walking to grab a chair from the table down there. 

“I-I can’t say.” Edd wasn’t looking at Tom, he refused to look at him.

“Listen Edd. You have to tell me something.” 

“Alright, y-you wanna hear something?” Edd faced Tom, tears in his eyes. “Where have you been the l-last 5 years?”

“That’s classified.” 

“And so is my info.” Edd said, looking away again. He was getting angry, he was turning into a little ball of rage very slowly.

“Edd.” Tom paused, thinking of what to say next. “I’m sorry.”

Edd knew he had to tell Tom. He couldn't hold it back, not from Tom. So he told him.

“Eduardo.” Edd looked at Tom, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“The guy who bullied you when we were kids? What about that prick?”

“I work for him.”

Tom turned and just stared at Edd, frowning and getting angry himself. He forgot he was supposed to get a chair, but instead he walked back to the cell and opened it. Edd was sobbing now, covering his face with his hands. Tom grabs Edd and pulls him to a hug. Tom isn’t really a hugger unless needed to be, and he needed to hug his old friend. Edd buried his face in Tom’s chest, his sobs getting worse. Tom just hugged him, stroked Edds hair, and told him it’s gonna be ok. 

“Has he done anything to you?”

“N-No.” A lie. “He’s b-been somewhat nice.” Another fucking lie.

“Don’t lie.” 

“I h-have to. He’ll hurt me if I don’t.” Tom got angry, but he hid it behind a face of pity. He doesn’t say anything else to Edd, he just hugs Edd and stays with him until he falls asleep. 

It takes an hour to get Edd to fall asleep, but he slept. Tom left the cell, closed it and locked it. He walks upstairs and walks to his room, passing Paul and Patryk’s. He glances inside, seeing Patryk in the bed and Paul sitting next to it. Patryk was still unconscious and his wounds are gonna hurt like a bitch when he wakes up, and Paul was sleeping, his head on Patryk’s chest. The light was still on in their room, so Tom decided it was best to turn it off, and he turned it off. 

He walks to his room now, and looks at his sleeping boyfriend. He’s peaceful. He’s facing away from Tom, curled up in a ball, shaking a bit. The blanket isn’t on Tord, so Tom assumes it’s cold in the room. It isn’t though, so it must only be cold for Tord. He is in shorts after all. Tom undresses himself, staying in his boxers and a t-shirt. He gets in bed with Tord and hugs him from behind. Tord’s still shivering, but not a lot because of Tom. Tom pulls the blanket over them, and places a small, gentle kiss on Tord’s neck before falling fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Matt's gonna join us! I've been looking forward to putting Matt in this, actually took me forever to find out how to.   
> Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Tord drank his tea slowly, a gun in his hand as he walked downstairs to the basement. He walks and stands in front of the cell, staring at the sleeping man in front of him. He knocks on the cell with his gun.

“Get up Edward.” Edd stirred slowly, his eyes opened. He sits up and looks at Tord with tired eyes. He was in his jeans and a white tank top. 

“What time is it?” Edd asked softly, rubbing his eyes.

“8 in the morning.” Tord opens the cell, and spins the gun in his hand. He sips his tea, then walks away.

“You’re being nice.”

“Hold kjeft. Don’t make me regret it. There’s breakfast upstairs, so come enjoy it while you can.” With that, Tord walks upstairs, Tom meeting him at the top of them.

“Thank you.”

“Samme det.” 

Tom grabs Tord’s hand and kisses it.

“I still hate him Tom.”

“I know, but you’re trying.

“Yea. I hate it.” 

“I know that too.” Tom chuckled. “You’re horrible, commie bastard.”

“Jehovah's Witness.” Tord walks to the kitchen, Paul putting scrambled eggs and bacon on plates. Tord grabs a plate, nodding to Paul, a thank you nod. Paul gives a small smile, then grabs two plates and walks out of the kitchen.

“Patryk woke up during the night.” Tom said, walking over to grab his plate.

“Really?”

“Yea, he woke up screaming and crying.” 

“Is he ok?”

“Well he’s not screaming anymore, so all I can say is that he’s probably high on painkillers or something.”

“It’s all my fault.” Tom and Tord turn around to face Edd, who’s looking at the ground in shame.

“It’s ok Edd.” Tom said, walking forward, giving Edd the plate in his hand. “Eat, and relax.” Tom pulls Edd out of the kitchen. Tord looks down at his plate, sighs and leaves the kitchen.

“Guess it’s just me again..” Then his phone rang, and he takes it out, looking at the caller. He ignores it, and walks to his room. “Better get ready for London.”

 

Paul holds up the forkful of eggs for Patryk, Patryk eating the eggs.

“I’m glad you’re awake Pat. I was scared, ya know.” Paul said, wiping Patryk’s mouth with a napkin.

“I know.” Patryk said weakly, chewing on the eggs. He looked pale, and sick. He was just wounded really bad.

“I love you Patryk.”

“I love you too Paul.” And they smiled, and shared a kiss with each other. Patryk placing a hand on Paul’s cheek. Tord walks in and smiles weakly at the two. They were perfect for each other, and here he was, wondering if Tom and himself were perfect for each other.

“Hey guys, sorry to break up the moment.” Paul and Patryk parted, a blush forming on both of their faces. They face their leader, Paul standing up to salute. “At Ease soldier.” Paul sat down, rubbing his sore arm.

“What is the matter Red Leader?” Patryk asked, holding the blanket that was over him.

“I’m heading to London for a couple days, so I need you to keep an eye on our guest.” Patryk and Paul shared a look.

“How come Blue Leader can’t do it, he’s gonna be here, right?” Paul asked, feeling like he’s crossing a line saying that.

“Well, yes, but.”

“Why not just take Edward with you, have him gain your trust.” Patryk said, looking at Red Leader. Tord thinks for a second, turning around. He hums a little, thinking of the pros and cons. 

“It would be a great idea to do that, learn a little about him..” Tord nods to himself, talking to himself. He turns around. “Alright, I’ll take Edward with me to London, but just make sure Tom doesn’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

“What could he do while you’re gone sir?” Paul asked, smirking a bit.

“He could give us away.” Paul stopped smirking. Tord walks away, heading toward the basement. Patryk pats Paul’s shoulder gently, a sense of pain running through him. Paul looks at Patryk immediately, only to be met with lips on his. Patryk pulls away for a second, a smile forming.

“Now where were we?” Patryk asked, and this time, Paul kissed Patryk.

 

Tom was writing when Tord walked into the room, knocking on the doorway.

“Hey. Babe. I need to ask you something.” Tord walked over and sat on the bed.

“Of course, ask me anything.” Tom was sitting at his desk, facing away from Tord, but now he turned his chair, looking at his boyfriend.

“Can I take Edward to London?” Tord asked, getting a bit nervous. Tom stood up, walked over, and sat right next to Tord.

“May I ask why?”

“I’m meeting up with Matt, and I wanted him to tag along so I can get to know him better. Also to see if he can gives us some insight on what we’re dealing with.” Tom just nodded, grabbing a hold of Tord’s hand gently, stroking it with his thumb.

“Listen sunshine, take him along, but don’t hurt him.” Tom noticed that Tord was staring at the floor, not daring to look at him. He used his other hand, putting it on Tord’s chin and making him look up. Tom was surprised to see the face of his boyfriend, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Tord, what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry..” Tord said, taking his hand away from Toms so he could wipe his tears with his sleeves. Tom wrapped his arms around Tord, laying down. Both on their sides, one crying and the other comforting the other.

“For what?”

“For yelling at you, for fighting with you, for being such a horrible person.” Tom knew where this was going, and he didn’t want to see his boyfriend cry anymore. Tord had his face buried in Tom's chest, his sobs continuing.

“Don’t leave until tomorrow.” The taller one said. “Let's stay like this for a while.”

“B-But Tom, I have to..”

“Shh, just stay here. Stay with me. You’re in a bad position.” Tom knew that a depressed Tord was a Tord that needed to stay home, to stay and know that he’s loved no matter what he did wrong.

Tord stayed silent, but wrapped his arms tightly around Tom. Tom rubbed the smaller mans back, kissing his forehead over and over. Tord loved this feeling, he loved being close to man he loved so much. But. He had fucked up a lot, fucked up a ton. Did he even deserve to be here, to be alive?

“Don’t say that.” Tord was talking about his feelings out loud, and Tom had heard him. Heard that maybe he did want to kill himself, even with his army, his small successes. He was a man with a lot of wins, but only loss was his feelings. He felt like he didn’t belong, ever since he was a kid. Now there’s a new threat that he doesn’t even know how to handle. Him and Tom yelling at each other, Patryk and Paul are both hurt, Patryk hurt beyond an extent. Patryk won’t be able to fight for a good month or so. Maybe less, if he’s lucky. 

“Tord.”

“I’m sorry.” Tord said, shaking a bit. Tom makes Tord look at him, not with force of course, and kisses him. Tord kisses back, sniffles being heard from him. Tom pulls away and turns, making Tord lay ontop of him. Tord blushes, but stays, closing his eyes. He didn’t really sleep well, even though Tom was next to him. His aching tiredness consuming him. He falls asleep on top of Tom, the last of his tears soaking Tom’s shirt. Tom felt Tord relax in his arms, and that made him relax too. He turns his head toward the doorway, and sighs, looking down at Tord’s shorts. He moves the shorts, staring at his boyfriends legs, looking at cuts and scars. New and Old. New.

“You cut again.” Tom said to himself, stroking Tord’s hair, even his two little spikes. Paul knocked on the doorway, looking at Tom.

“Blue Leader.”

“You can call me Tom, Paul.” Paul nodded.

“Isn’t Red Leader supposed to go to London?” 

“Yes, but I asked him to stay longer. To leave tomorrow.” Paul gave Tom a confusing look, but nodded anyway. He walked away and looked at the basement door, walking towards it. He opens the door and walks down the stair, finding Edd facing away, his back leaning on the bars.

“Hello.” Edd said softly, turning his head slowly.

“Paul.” Edd gave a confused look.

“What?”

“That’s my name, I don’t think I ever told you.” Paul said, and Edd nods, giving a small smile. “Patryk is ok.”

“Thank god.” Edd said. Paul sits on the floor, just as Edd is. Edd turns around so he can face Paul.

“You’re going to London tomorrow.”

“For what exactly?”

“Red Leader is meeting with one of his contacts, and he wants you to come along.” 

“Sounds like fun.” Edd smiled wide, the widest smile Paul has seen on his face. “Wait, does this mean we’re friends?”

“With me, no, not yet, you hurt my boyfriend, you hurt Patryk. And Red Leader.” Paul looked away. “He’s trying to be your friend. Because of Blue Leader.”

“You mean Tom?” Edd asks, and Paul nods. Edd looks at Paul's eyes, seeing no lie. Tord is forcing himself to like him? That’s kinda mean. 

“Listen, I’m gonna head back to Patryk.” Paul said, standing up and scratching his stubble. “See ya around.”

“Hey wait a second!” 

Paul stopped and looked at Edward.

“Tell Patryk I’m sorry.”

Paul didn’t say anything, but walked away. As he is walking to his room, he passes Tom. Tom was holding some whiskey, movies, and video games. Paul had already stopped walking, so he spoke up. 

“Blue Leader?” Tom turned around, and gave Paul a small smile.

“Hey Paul.”

“What’s with the stuff?” 

“Oh this?” Tom held up the whiskey and smirked a bit. “It’s for me and Tord, wanna join?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Paul said, then he walked forward. Tom watched Paul get closer, knowing he was gonna ask a question.

“Is he ok?” Paul asked Tom, asking about Tord.

“Well, no not really. He has new cuts and I think he’s off his meds or something.” Tom said, with a sense of worry. Paul didn’t hesitate to hug Tom, being careful not to have him drop the stuff in his hands. 

“He’ll be ok.” Paul said, pulling away and walking to his room. Tom watches him for a second, then walks towards the room. He puts a small smile on his face, his 'eyes' closed as he opens the door.

“Oh sunshine, I brought your favorite whiskey, movies, and video games.” Tom said, opening his eyes, but what he saw in front of him was nothing but heart wrenching.

The window was open, and Tord was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was hard to write, honestly, but hey. Here it is. Hope ya enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, its 3 in the morning, and I wrote this up because I wanted to finish this for you guys, so here you go. If I need to add tags, tell me and I will. Thank you and enjoy.

Matt was cleaning up his shop, filled with antiques and mirrors. Oh how he loved looking at himself. He was a happy guy and everybody knew him, he was friendly and loved himself way too much. Mostly though, he tended to his shop, which he also loved, and sold things every few days since some were slow and he doesn’t really get customers on those days . Today was one of those days though, and he only had one customer stop by. He was sweeping when he heard the door open and the bell ring, which had him turn around to find a guy in a black hoodie flipping the open sign to closed.

“About time you got here chum, I thought I would have to sell these explosives to someone else.” Matt said, putting the broom behind the counter.

“Yea, sorry, I got held up.” Tord said, pulling down his hood. Matt could see that something was wrong, but decided not to ask about it. Instead he walked toward the back, Tord following behind. Tord was pulling his sleeves down, like he did something. Matt didn’t notice, since his back was turned. He walked over to his fridge and opened it, pulling out two sodas. He hands one to Tord, who takes it and drinks it. Matt then closes the fridge and looks at the keypad on it, pushing in a code of numbers. The fridge then slides to the side revealing a staircase leading to a hidden basement. Matt walked down the stairs, Tord following. 

“You’re quiet today Tord.” Matt said while making it to the bottom of the steps, walking to the door in front of him. 

“Just a bad day for me.” Tord said, tugging his sleeves more.

“Is it your boyfriend?”

“What? No. Maybe.” Matt opens the door, showing a room filled with weapons and computers. He walks over to a table, which has a duffle bag on it. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Matt asked, standing on one side of the table, pulling the bag.

“No. No I don’t.”

“Then how about your sleeves, are they bothering you?” Tord froze and shook his head, pulling his sleeves up. He had bracelets on over some gauze, which was off. Matt decided to lay off Tord, opening the bag. Inside was explosives, C4, grenades, even rockets. Tord stared at it, a small smirk appearing on his face.

“I like what I’m seeing Matthew.” Tord said. Matt smiled, closed the bag and handed it to Tord. He then moved around the table to hug his tiny friend. “Matt. Why are you hugging me?”

“Because you don’t need to hide your scars and cuts from me buddy. I’m your friend and if you ever need me, I’m here.”

“Matt..”

“No, don’t talk. Just enjoy this hug from the most beautiful guy you know because I give awesome hugs.” Matt said, and Tord put the bag down, wrapping his arms around Matt. He buried his face in the taller man's chest, and cried. Matt pulled away, grabbing Tord’s arm and pulling off the gauze slowly, looking at Tord. Tord didn’t say anything, but didn’t dare look Matt in the eye. Under the bracelets and gauze were cuts, all new. Matt knew Tord usually cut himself on his legs, so to see this really broke his heart.

“I really fucked up Matt. I left when I was supposed to stay, and Tom is probably mad at me, and I wasn’t thinking.” Tord said, still sobbing. “I just want all of this to blow over, I just wanna kill this bastard of an enemy, but I’m weak. I can’t do it, and if I do everybody could get hurt and..”

“Please calm down buddy, it’ll be ok. Let’s head upstairs to my apartment and we could call Tom.”

“He’ll be mad at me Matt.”

“Maybe not.” Matt said and picked up the duffle bag, putting it back on the table. Then he grabbed Tord’s hand and pulled him out of the room and upstairs, a little smile on his face. Tord didn’t know why Matt was smiling, but ignored it and just wiped away his tears. Once they were back in the break room behind the shop, Matt typed a code on the keypad and the fridge moved back into place. Tord watches silently, rubbing his arm, sniffling.

Matt pulls Tord up another set of stairs, to where his apartment door is, unlocked. He opens the door, walking into the living room first. Tord makes his way to the couch and sits down, looking more calmer than he did downstairs. Matt turned on the tv, patted Tord’s head, and walked to the kitchen.

“Do you want something to eat?” He asked Tord, yelling a bit. 

“No.” Tord said loud enough for Matt to hear. Matt walks to his room then, taking his phone from his pocket and dialing the number.

One.

Two.

Tom picks up on the third ring.

“Hello?” Tom said, sounding upset.

“Hey Tom! It’s Matt!” Matt shouted, which caused Tord to jump in the other room.

“Whoa, careful with my ear. What is it?” Tom asked, getting a bit angry on the other side of the call.

“Tord is here, and he’s distressed.” Matt could hear Tom curse on the line, other voices in the background.

“We’ll be there soon.”

 

As soon as Tom entered the apartment, Tord thought of his father, and waited for the shouting to start. But there was no shouting. No yelling. Just hugs. From not only Tom, but Paul and Patryk, who was using crutches. Matt enjoyed the sight, a big smile on his face when he jumped on top. Edd watched from the sidelines, rubbing his arm a bit. He was wearing a green hoodie, it was a gift from Tom. 

“Join in Edd.” Tord said softly, giving a small smile to the man. Edd walked over, starting to smile also, and joined in the hug. Tom and everyone pulled away from Tord, and he went back in, placing a kiss on Tord’s lips. Tord kissed back, but pulled away a couple seconds later. Tom placed his hand on Tord’s cheek, and stroked it. Tord noticed that Paul and Patryk had walked to the kitchen with Matt, but Edd was still there, his face red. He was looking at the way to the kitchen. 

“What’s his name?” He asked Tord and Tom.

“Who? Matt?” Tord asked, and Matt popped his head out. 

“Who called me?” He asked, and Edd’s face got redder and darker. Tom chuckled and Tord smirked.

“No one Matt, now get outta here.” Tord said. Matt nodded and left with a little confused look in his eyes. Tord felt better, Tom’s hands on his wrist now, rubbing it softly. He was looking at Edd though.

“I-I’ve never b-b-been so nervous around s-someone.” He said, pulling his hood up and pulling it over his head, some of his hair sticking out.

“You’ll work it out, trust me.” Tom said, standing up and taking out his flask. He takes a swig of the whiskey inside and hands it to Tord.

“You’re not mad?” Tord asked as Edd left the room.

“No. Of course not. I love you Tord.” Tom said, watching Tord drink some whiskey. Tord rests his head on Tom’s shoulder. 

“Where would I be without you?” He asked his boyfriend.

“You’d still be with your dad.”

_____

A pistol was aimed at the soldier's face, a smirk on the tied up man. His face covered in the blood of his fallen comrades.

“Where is he?” Eduardo asked the smirking soldier, blood dripping from his nose. 

“Where’s who?” The soldier asked, chuckling. 

“Red Leader.” The soldier, stopped chuckling, stopped smirking. He looks at Eduardo, then picks up his head, putting the gun in his mouth. Eduardo shook with anger, and just shot the soldier, killing him instantly. Mark clapped behind his leader, his uniform covered in blood, along with some hairs on his head. 

“Nice job sir, you killed another one.” Mark said in a monotone voice. Jon stood behind Mark, his uniform mostly clean with only tiny blood stains. Jon joined in.

“Yea. Don’t we need information or something?” Jon asked, which caused Eduardo to walk over and whack him.

“I know that, you idiots! I’m trying!” Eduardo shouted, Jon rubbing his head.

“Listen sir, Edward hasn’t come back yet so maybe he hasn’t even found him yet.” Mark said. 

“No. He found them. He blew up their safehouse, and now I don’t know if he’s dead or not.” Eduardo said.

“Edd could be dead? Awww, he was cool.” Another whack for Jon. Eduardo put his pistol back in its holster and walked to the door.

“Sweden..” He heard faintly. He turned and saw a soldier, bloody and beaten. He runs over to the bleeding man, kneeling down and grabbing him. 

“What did you say?!” He yelled at the man. Jon and Mark stepped back. 

“They… They’re in Sweden or London..” The soldier said.

“Why would you give them up so quick?” 

“Because.. In my opinion.. Red Leader should be shot dead..” The soldier's final words blew out, and his breathing stopped. Eduardo let go of the man, standing up.

“So what now?” Jon asked.

“We send our men out to find them. Sweden and London? Heh. London.” Eduardo chuckled.

“What is it sir?” Mark asked.

“If I recall, Red Leader has a friend named Matt in London. That’s what the informant got at least, so I don’t know why Sweden.” 

“Then why not send our men to Sweden, and we go meet this Matt fellow?” Jon said, joining in.

“Hey! That’s not a bad idea!” Eduardo smirked. “Alright boys, let’s go pack our bags. We’re heading to London.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took forever, but here is the next chapter. Sorry it's short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

Tord wakes up to the sight of his boyfriend, who was dressed and shaking the sleeping boy.  
“Tord, wake up.” Tom whispers, and Tord groans. “Come on, let’s go for a walk, maybe get a drink.”  
“Do we have to?” Tord asked. Tom nodded and placed clothes next to Tord.  
“Now get ready.” Tom said, and left the room. Tord sat up slowly, and looked at the clock. It was a little bit after midnight, and this made Tord a little grumpy, but he got up anyway. He stood up, looking out the window toward the lightly lit up town. It was a nice sight, and he sorta like it. He turned around, and put on the clothes Tom laid out for him. A white tank top with a red flannel to go over it, even though the flannel was a bit big for the guy. Tord then proceeded to put on a pair of blue jeans that had a couple rips on it, and a pair of red converse.  
Tord looks down at himself, wondering why he was dressed up like this. He puts on his red hoodie anyway, over the flannel. He then leaves the room, running a hand through his hair. He sees Tom holding out a rose to him, and he gives Tom a look.  
“Can you just take it, sunshine?” Tom asks, giving Tord a smirk. Tord gives a small smile and takes the rose, smelling it.  
“It smells lovely, but this is all kinda stupid.” said Tord, and Tom chuckles. He nods and takes Tord’s hand, kissing it. Tord can’t help but blush, his boyfriend hasn’t done something like this in ages.  
Matt and Edd poke their heads around the corner, a shy smile on Edd’s face and a bright one on Matt’s.  
“Ok. What’s going on?” Tord asks, getting a bit confused.  
“We’re gonna go for a walk, and get something to eat. We need to do something fun every once in awhile.” Paul says.  
“But we could be attacked, or followed, or killed!” Tord yells, looking at Patryk. “And you still need to heal, we don’t have time to walk or have fun.”  
“Hey sunshine, calm down. We won’t be going empty handed.” Tom said, taking a knife out of his pocket. “Everybody has a knife, and Paul is bringing a backpack that has some guns. We’ll be fine, we thought this through.”  
Tord thinks for a second, hands shaking. He clenches his fists, then looks at Tom.  
“Fine, but if we do get into trouble, it’s on you.” Tord said, and Tom kisses Tord’s hands. Tom nods, then gives Tord a knife.  
__

An hour later, Matt’s apartment and shop are quiet. Not a sound being made. Until the lock on the door unlocks, and three men walk into the store, wearing nothing but black. They immediately go to the backroom, and look around for anything out of the ordinary. Mark is holding a device that is supposed to show location of drugs of weapons, and once in the back room, it goes crazy.  
“There’s something in this room.” Mark tells Eduardo, and the other man nods. The three search the cabinets and even inside the fridge, but nothing. Mark sees the device going crazy around the fridge, and he checks it again. A keypad, but what’s the code?  
“Let me try.” Eduardo says, walking to the keypad and typing in numbers. “Now, from what I hear, Matt isn’t the smartest, and he forgets passwords a lot. So what other code-” Click “Then 12345.”  
The fridge moves, revealing a set of stairs. The group of three walk downstairs, Jon looking nervous.  
“What if this is a trap?” Jon asks.  
“It’s not a trap, we would be dead by now if it was a trap, you idiot.” Eduardo said, and stops at the bottom of the stairs, looking at the door in front of him. He opens it slowly, and walks into the room. The room is filled with guns and computers, the only thing sticking out to them was a duffle bag. Mark puts the device away, looking at the guns. Jon looks at the computers. Eduardo walks to the duffel bag and opens it, a smirk appearing on his face. He closes it and grabs the bag, walking back to the door.  
“Sir? What are you doing?” Mark asks.  
“We have explosives now Mark, let's figure out how to use it.” Eduardo says, then walks up the stairs. The other two follow, a bit confused. Once they were back up to the room they started in, they move the fridge back, then Eduardo looks at Jon and Mark. He points to the stairs leading upstairs, most likely leading to the apartment.  
“What about the stairs?” Jon asks, and Eduardo sighs.  
“Go up those stairs and get into his apartment, both of you, and set up cameras. Now.” Eduardo walks to the front of the store after saying that, leaving his men to do the rest. He leaves the store and walks to the alleyway across the street, checking the time. 3:50 AM. Eduardo gets into his car, waiting for the other two, and puts the duffel bag next to him. He see’s Jon and Mark running over now, getting into the car quickly, Jon in the back and Mark in the passenger seat.  
“What now?” Mark asks.  
“We wait.” Eduardo says. “When they get home, we go back in.”  
“If we’re waiting, then why do we need cameras?” Jon asked. Eduardo smirks.  
“So we find out who Red Leader is.”

__

“I’m actually scared, how do you guys get away with carrying weapons everywhere?” Edd asked the others while they were walking back home.  
“We know how to conceal our weapons, we run an army for Christ’s sake.” Tord said, smirking. They talked on and on during the walk, and nobody noticed how Tom was quiet, and alert. They make it to the shop and head inside, looking around. Everything seemed normal, for now, and Tom couldn’t help but feel like they were in danger. He looks at Tord, who has a harmless smile on his face right now, and couldn’t help but feel worry. He couldn’t explain why he was feeling like this, for Tord was safe right now and he was happy.  
_But something was off._  
As the group walked into the apartment, they didn’t notice the camera’s that were probably the size of an ant and were zooming in on their faces. Outside, Eduardo looked at his computer screen, studying the faces of the people in the apartment. He zoomed in on Tord. Tord Lonson. A man he’s seen before. He knew right away.  
Eduardo grabs a couple grenades from the duffel bag, and grabs a rifle from Jon in the back. Mark and Jon grab their rifles also.  
“You can kill anyone if you want, but the man in red.” Eduardo said, staring at Tord. They get out the car and run across the street, running to the back of the building. Once in the back, they see someone taking out the trash. Mark pulls out a knife and runs over, stabbing the man in the back. The man turned around and stared at Mark, his black eyes giving an evil vibe. Eduardo and Jon take the time to run to the back door, running inside.  
Tom smirks at Mark, his eyes turning a bit purple. Tom turns around, and Mark backs away, aiming his rifle. Tom puts up his hand, which has purple smoke like stuff around it, and the rifle flies out of Mark’s hands. Mark pulls out a knife, but to late. Tom already has his hands on him and throws him against the wall, his hands slowly turning dark purple. Fangs were showing, and Tom had this evil grin on his face.  
Gunshots ring out from inside the building, which makes Tom turn his head. Mark kicks Tom, knocking him back a bit, but Tom is still on his feet and pushes Mark with such a force that he hits the wall again and passes out. Mark’s nose is bleeding, and he sits against the wall. Tom would’ve killed him, but he didn’t, and instead ran back inside the shop, where more shots were going off.


End file.
